The Cracked Doll
by apurehetalian
Summary: Cătălin Albescu was like a porcelain doll. He was beautiful, but he could break easily. He already had multiple cracks that laid beneath his beauty and he is about to shatter. Four teens start a likely friendship and fall in love with the doll as they slowly begin to discover the many cracks that Cătălin has hidden. (Full Summary, Pairings, and Warnings Inside)
1. New Life

**Summary: Cătălin Albescu was like a porcelain doll. He was beautiful, but he could break easily. He already had multiple cracks that laid beneath his beauty and he is about to shatter. Four teens start a likely friendship and fall in love with the doll as they slowly begin to discover the many cracks that Cătălin has hidden. They know they can't fix him, but they will stay by his side and help pick up the broken pieces left behind.**

**Warnings:**** Flashbacks of Rape/Mentions of Rape, Underage Prostitution, Violence/Child Abuse, Depression, Sucide Attempts, Self-harm, Self-loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Eventual Romance, OOCness, Multiple POVs, and if I forget anying else I will add it in the beginning of that chapter.**

**Pairings: BulRo, SerbRo, NorRo, IceRo, FrUk, PruMano, and others**

** (Note- You won't get to know who Romania ends up with until way later on in the story. Enjoy this weird love triangle or rectangle...whatever this while it lasts. Just know that he will either end up with one of the four above.)**

**Names:**

_**Romania- **_**New Name: Cătălin Albescu and Past Name: Vladimir Popescu**

_**Bulgaria- **_**Nikolai Dimitrov**

_**Serbia-**_** Mihailo Vuković**

_**Moldova- **_**Anghel Albescu**

**Everyone else I will be using popular names for everyone else unless I state otherwise.**

**..::*..*::...::*..*::..**

**New Life**

Cătălin stared at the school building as his adoptive mother pulled their car into a parking spot. Here he was at his new school, but then again everything was new and different for him. It hadn't been a month since he had moved from Romania to America. America, the country of freedom and new beginnings, was so strange to him, but this place was his second chance.

"Cătălin, sweetie, are you alright?" He turned and looked at his adoptive mother as he noticed she had a worried expression on her face.

Rozalia and Andrei Albescu, his adoptive mother and father respectively, were his saving grace. A month ago, they were visiting family with their biological son, Anghel, in Romania when they found him and saved him. He was nothing, but a dirty sixteen year old boy and yet they took him. They even made him part of their family, but he never understood why they would bring someone so...unworthy into their perfect little family, but they did. He could never repay what they did for him.

"I am fine," He said as he gave her a small smile. "I am just nervous is all."

"I keep forgetting that this will be the first time you will be going to school, since you have been home schooled most of your life…" She said as she bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to go in there by yourself? I can come in with you and maybe ask the principal to see if I can stay…"

Cătălin cut her off there. "I will be fine, Roza," he said. "Besides, you can't leave Anghel by himself and Andrei has to be at work in two hours."

"Alright, but if you need anything or if you want to go home text me." She said. "Speaking of which do you have your medicine to give to the nurse?"

"Yes, I have it in my bag." He said as he let out a sigh. "Before you ask, yes, I have my cell phone, my cell phone charger, my lunch, and everything else I need with me. Can I go now? I am already late as it is."

"Okay, I will stop bothering you, but I will be here with Anghel to pick you up after school so look for me in this area."

Cătălin nodded before grabbing his bag and jumping out of the car. "Bye Roza," He said.

"Goodbye sweetie, have a great day at school!" He heard her say before she left.

He walked towards the building. He was thankful that everyone was already in class for the day. He didn't think he could handle trying to find his way towards the school with so many people around. He bit his lip as he found his way to the principal's office. He opened the door and walked inside as he stepped inside before going towards the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Cătălin Albescu. I am here to see Mr. Vargas." He said nervously.

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Ah, you are the new student from Romania. Mr. Vargas said you will be coming. Go ahead and have a seat in one of those chairs while I let him know you are here." She said.

He watched her stood up and go around the corner before he took a seat near the door. He started to play with his hands as he stared at the floor as he shook his leg. _This is nerve racking...I should have let Roza come with me. This waiting around feels like I am waiting for…_

He didn't finish that thought. He didn't want to start panicking on his first day at school so he did not need to think about the past. He needed to focus on the present and keep those feelings locked inside. _Everything will be alright. They can't hurt me anymore. I am safe. _He repeated those words over and over again in his head until he began to relax.

"Cătălin, the principal will see you now." He looked up when he heard the receptionist say as she came from around the corner. "His office is around the corner straight down the small hallway. I left the door open for you so you can just walk right in."

"Thank you," He stood up and walked towards the office. When he walked inside, he noticed that Mr. Vargas was looking through some papers. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Hello,"

Mr. Vargas looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Hello Cătălin, please shut the door behind you and have a seat for me." He said with a thick Italian accent.

He shut the door behind him before he walked over and took a seat as he placed his book bag on the ground.

"I talked to your mother a couple of days ago. We talked about the test we had you take two weeks ago to see where you are at. Even though you were home schooled, you are behind the other students around your age and your English isn't perfect." Mr. Vargas said.

_Fuck, does that mean I will have to start several grades below the other students? Roza did warn me about this, but I was hoping that I didn't have to..._

"However, that is okay, because I am going to have two of the students tutor you after school to get you caught up without having to drop you a few grades down. You will be tutored by one of them Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, except for Mondays and Wednesdays. I already talked to the two of them and I will introduce you to them after school."

Cătălin let out a huge sigh of relief out. _That is a relief. I can't believe I got so lucky. Did schools normally do this for other students?_

"Also, your mother already gave me your doctor's note and I forwarded it to your teachers so that way you can leave to go to the bathroom or when you need to go to the counselor's office. The counselor's office is right next door to me, by the way." Mr Vargas said. "However, if Mrs. Honda isn't there then please come to me instead. I will do my best to help you out with whatever problems you might have."

Mr Vargas pulled out two pieces of papers and gave them a quick glance before he handed it to Cătălin. "This is your class schedule. I asked your mother what your hobbies were she said music was one of one of them so I went ahead and signed you up for that." He said. "However, if you want to change that class let me know."

"No, I should be fine with that class." Cătălin said with a smile. He was actually hoping he would get that class and he was actually happy that he did.

"Great, now I had most of your classes lined up with one other student. He will be showing you around to your classes and your locker. He is a really sweet boy and he will help you out when he can." He said. "Let me call him to the office so you two can meet before I send you off our your way."

"While you call him down, may I use the bathroom?" Cătălin asked.

"Go right ahead, I have a private bathroom right outside the door to the left so please use that."

"Thanks," He said as he stood up and grabbed his schedule before he left Mr. Vargas's office and went into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him before he went over and put the toilet seat down. He took a seat before he began to skim through his schedule as he took a moment to collect himself.

_Vargas's Hetalian Academy Class Schedule_

1st Period: Homeroom with Mrs. Lovecraft

2nd Period: English with Mr. Kirkland

3rd Period: Gym with Mr. Beilschmidt

4th Period: Chemistry with Mrs. Łukasiewicz

Lunch

5th Period: Algebra with Mrs. Braginsky

6th Period: World History with Mrs. Karpusi

7th Period: Music with Mr. Edelstein

Homeroom? What in the world was a homeroom? All the other classes he could get, but this one was a complete mystery to him. Maybe he could ask the kid that was supposed to show him around what it is.

He sat in the bathroom for a couple of minutes before finally leaving the restroom and walking back into the principal's office. He noticed Mr. Vargas was talking to a cute tall boy with violet eyes and wavy blond hair that had a curly ahoge on top of his head. He was wearing a red sweater with the words, VHA Hockey Team, on it. He also wearing some faded blue jeans and plain red and white tennis shoes.

"Ah Cătălin, I would like you to meet Matthew Williams." Mr. Vargas said as he turned to look at him. "He will be the one showing you around."

Cătălin couldn't help, but to be amused when Matthew looked at him with shock. He normally got that kind of reaction because of his weirdly pointed tooth and red eyes. Since he came to America, he had been asked often if he was a vampire to which he declined. Though if he was a vampire, it would have saved him a lot of heartache and…

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he pushed those thoughts back down. He opened his eyes again and placed a smile on his face before he held out his hand towards Matthew. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"You as well, welcome to Vargas's Hetalian Academy," Matthew said in a soft voice as he shook his hand back.

Before Cătălin could say thank you, Mr. Vargas interrupted him. "Perfect, why don't you show our new Romanian student to his locker and then to his classroom now." He said.

"Yes sir," Matthew said as Cătălin watched him take what looked to be a copy of his schedule.

Cătălin grabbed his bag before he followed Matthew out the door after he said goodbye to Mr. Vargas. He walked beside him in silence for a moment before he finally spoke, but apparently Matthew and him spoke at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to speak over you." Matthew apologized.

"Hey, it is okay," He said with a smile. "What were you going to say anyways?"

"I was going to ask how you like it America so far. Mr. Vargas went ahead and told me you been here for a month."

"Well...you see…" Cătălin hadn't really experience America that much since he locked himself in his room most of the time. When Andrei and Rozalia had taken him in, he never left the house unless it was for therapy, which his adoptive parents had to drag him outside for. He had a hard time trusting people, but the month he was here he slowly begin to trust the people that took him and he learned that going outside was okay. However, that didn't mean that Matthew had to know that. "I haven't been out to really been out that much to experince it. I have been too busy unpacking and moving here has been a process, but I must say from the scenery that I have seen when moving to the states is quite beautiful."

"Completely different from Romania, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, but every country has different and unique scenery, but there are some similarities, too." Cătălin really didn't want to talk about his home country. Don't get him wrong, his country was beautiful, but thinking about that place could bring back bad memories. He knew people would ask about it, but he had prepared himself for these type of questions he didn't want to talk about. "You must not be from America as well by going off your accent."

"Yeah, I am from Canada. I moved to America when my father remarried my mother." Matthew said before stopping before a locker with the numbers 267 on it. "This is your locker. You may noticed it doesn't have a lock on it like most of the lockers here don't. Some students buy their own locks, but most of us don't really feel the need to buy or use locks. People here tend to keep out of peoples stuff anyways and most of us just keep our important stuff on us."

"Am I allowed to take my backpack to the classroom?" He asked.

"Yes, but make sure it isn't blocking the aisle between the desk."

"Okay, than I don't need to put anything in my locker for now."

"Alright, let me take you to your first classroom then."

Cătălin followed Matthew again as he kept a steady pace when he remembered a question he was going to ask him. "Hey Matthew, what is it that you exactly do in homeroom?" He asked.

"Homeroom is basically our study period. We just read, talk, do homework, study for tests, or pretty much whatever we want as long as we are civil or not too loud." He explained. "Since school just started today, all we are doing is talking while others had brought a book to read."

"Okay, thanks for helping me out." Cătălin smiled as he looked up at Matthew. "I really do appreciate it. I know it must be annoying taking care of the new kid."

"It is no problem at all, really." He said as Cătălin noticed a faint red color on his cheeks. "Besides, you seem like a kind and cheerful person. I wouldn't mind getting to know you and maybe eventually be your friend."

_Kind and cheerful...I wonder what it actually feels like to be...happy._

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I tend to be mischievous and I like to play jokes on people." That was a lie. He never played jokes on anyone before, but if he was allowed to, than he wouldn't mind playing a prank just to try it. To be honest, he really didn't know who he was. He just felt numb inside so it didn't hurt to lie does it?

"Than you would get along well with Gilbert Beilschmidt." Matthew chuckled. "He loves playing pranks."

"Is he by chance related to one of the teachers here?"

"Yes, his father is our gym teacher." He said. "He also has a younger brother named Ludwig."

"Well, I can't wait to meet Gilbert then." Cătălin smiled, but lost it when they finally came to the classroom door. It didn't hit him until now, but he was really scared now. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he was frozen in place.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matthew reached other to place his hand on his shoulder, but Cătălin moved out of the way quickly as he forced a smile on his face again.

"I am fine, I just feel very nervous is all." He said. "Do you mind going inside first? I will be right behind you, I promise."

He wasn't sure if Matthew would agree, but the Canadian teen nodded his head before going inside the classroom. He closed his eyes and started to count as he took deep breaths. When he felt calm enough, he opened his eyes and reached the classroom door handle. He took one last deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside to start his actual first day at Vargas's Hetalian Academy.

**..::*..*::...::*..*::..**

**I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this chapter really late last night. Also, Rozalia and Andrei are not actual Hetalia characters. I just wanted someone to take poor Ro in.**

**Also, I wanted Matthew and Cătălin to be friends so I will be building their friendship as well in the story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**We get to see Nikolai's (Bulgaria) and Mihailo's (Serbia) views on the new Romanian student.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. The New Kid

**The New Kid**

Nikolai already done with the world and this school. He was cracky this morning because fucking Mihailo had to wake him up by throwing fucking water on him. Plus, he didn't have time to smoke a cigarette before going to school because he slept in late and that was Mihailo's fault, too. Him and stupid snoring kept him up all night. He couldn't understand why Mrs. Braginsky wouldn't let Ivan and the Serbian share a room together instead. Those two actually like each other unlike the both of them since they fight all the time.

_Just because Mihailo and I are half brothers doesn't mean we like each other. I would rather drown him or drown myself in a lake before I like that Serbian motherfucker._

Apparently, the teachers didn't understand that. Mrs. Lovecraft had to put Mihailo and him in the same fucking table as him, but it wasn't all bad. He had at least he had Kateryna Braginsky and her boyfriend, Matthew here with him and he liked them. He was actually having a pleasant conversation with the Canadian when Mrs. Lovecraft interrupted them.

"Matthew Williams, the principal would like to see you in his office." She said.

The Candian stood up and left the classroom as he looked over at Kateryna and noticed the worried look on her face. "Hey, don't worry, Kat." He said as he reached over and placed his hand on top of her's. "I am sure he isn't in trouble."

"Yeah, my brother was probably called to the office to show the new kid around." Alfred Jones said from a table over which got everyone in the class attention.

"What new kid?" Erika Zwingli asked.

"Artie told me three days ago that Lukas and him are supposed to be tutoring a new kid after school. He doesn't know much about him or where he is fun." Alfred explained. "All Artie said was that he gets to tutor the new kid on English and history on Tuesdays and Thursdays while Lukas tutors him on math and science on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"That is right, I remember trying to ask Lukas about the new kid and he didn't even know anything about him either." Matthias Andersen said.

New kid? This school hadn't had a new student in two years. The last knew student was the Japanese student named Kiku Honda came from Japan all those years ago so Nikolai wasn't surprised to see the other students were super excited.

"God, they are all acting like a bunch of school girls," He heard Mihailo say and saw him roll his eyes.

"Come on, Miha, it is always so exciting to get a new student." Kateryna said with a smile. "I know I am excited. I wonder where he is from."

"Just as long it isn't another fucking Bulgarian than we are good." Mihailo mumbled.

Nikolai looked at Mihailo in pure anger and he was very tempted to punch him in the face, but Kateryna squeezed his hand gently. He knew it was one way that she was going to keep him calm. Besides, he didn't want to upset someone who was like a sister to him. He gave her a thankful smile before he pulled his hand away and ignored the Serbian next to him.

However, his attention shot, along with everyone else's when Matthew walked through the door by himself at first until finally some stepped in after him. _Holy fuck…_

Nikolai was totally stunned by the beautiful teen that walked in. He had long strawberry hair and gorgeous red eyes. When the new kid smiled at the rest of the class, he could tell he had a small white fang on the left side of his mouth. The small fang and red eyes weren't the only thing strange about him. He was kind of dressed more feminine than most of the guys in this class and that said something with Poland around, but it seemed to fit the new kid quite well. He had on a long sleeved and dark red shirt that was extremely long as it kind of looked like a dress, however, it was mostly long on the sides and the fabric there was also kind of wavy. On top of that shirt he had on a black, long sleeved mesh shirt that had black little stars on it, but it wasn't as long as the other shirt. He had on what looked like to be black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves and his nails seemed to be painted black and dark red. He also wore a dark red fabric choker that had small silver chains that dangled around the choker, but in the middle of the choker, there was a long chain that dangled that had a silver crescent moon connected to the tip of the moon was a silver star with a black rose in the middle of it. He had matching ear cuffs or would that be considered earrings? Anyways, the only difference between the ear cuffs on both of his ears and the necklace was that the ear cuffs had dark red feathers dangling down and that hit just below his shoulder.

He wasn't the only one stunned by the new kid. Everyone else in the classroom seemed just as shocked as he was. When his eyes caught a glance of Mihailo, he saw that his half brother was taken back as well by this new beauty. He was going to tease the Serbian, but then Mrs. Lovecraft started to speak.

"Ah, you must be the new student Mr. Vargas talked to me about." She said. "Please introduce yourself and tell us where you are from."

"Um...sure." Nikolai noticed he had a thick accent when he said that, but he couldn't place where that accent could be from. He also noticed how he seemed quite nervous as he was fidgeting with his hands, but he kept a smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Cătălin Albescu and I am from Romania."

"Woah, he kind of looks like a vampire." Alfred whispered.

Nikolai couldn't help but to agree. The new student did kind of look like a vampire with his red eyes and weird pointy fang, but to him he looked more like one of those ball jointed dolls that Crobidoll would have created and Natalya, Kateryna's little sister, would have in her collection. She really did enjoy those dolls and he did have to admit those dolls were beautiful like the new kid.

"Looks like Nikolai and Mihailo have a crush on the new kid from the way you two are staring at him." Kateryna whispered in a teasing voice that had caught his attention.

"I was not staring at him. Besides, I am not the only one looking at him. Everyone is looking at him because he is fucking new." Nikolai grumbled as he glanced at his half brother who had seemed to ignored Kateryna's comment. "I don't have a crush on him. Just because you look at someone that it means you like them."

"Sure, whatever you say, Niko." She said as she had a smirk on her face.

He couldn't help, but to roll his eyes at her. She really needed to stop reading those romance novels, because now she believes in that sappy crap. Hell, she even believes in love at first sight and happily ever afters which was total bullshit to him, but if that shit makes her happy then so be it. He will just stick to his reality thank you very much.

"Go ahead a take a seat. You will be sitting next with Matthew at his table." Mrs. Lovecraft said.

Nikolai watched as Cătălin nod his head before he followed Matthew to his seat. The Romanian sat down at the end of the table and was placed in between Matthew and himself, however, once the new kid sat down a bunch of his classmates started to jump at the chance to ask him questions.

"What is Romania like?"

"When did you move to America?"

"What part of Romania did you come from?"

Nikolai noticed how uncomfortable the other teen was getting as he was getting bombarded with question after question. If he didn't know any better, he thought maybe he saw his hand shaking, but he pushed that aside because he thought nothing of it.

He let out a sigh and decided to come to the poor Romanian's rescue. "Can you all back the fuck up? You are clearly making him uncomfortable." He said as he sent a glare towards the other students.

"I don't normally agree with this asshole, but he is right on this." Mihailo mumbled. "Give him fucking time to answer your questions and don't crowd him so much."

Cătălin had sent both Mihailo and himself a grateful glance and a small smile before he turned to the other students and started to answer each question one at a time. "Well, I grew up in Oradea, Romania before I moved to Bucharest. I miss living in Oradea because of the beautiful buildings and historical sites. I also loved visiting Carpathian's mountains and Transylvanian Alps, because the view from them is breathtaking. There is also Bran Castle or Dracula's Castle, which you guys probably know it more as, but I have never been inside it, however, the outside of the castle looks beautiful from what I have seen." He said.

"That's right, Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ came from there." Alfred said as he interrupted Cătălin.

"You do realize Dracula was just based off of Vlad the Impaler, right? Vampires don't exist." The Romanian said. "Anyways, I moved to America about a month ago with my family and the rest is history."

"What was your old school like compared to this one?" Erika asked.

"Different...completely different."

"What were the differences?" Nikolai didn't mean to speak, but apparently he couldn't hold his tongue. Now Cătălin had his attention onto him and he seemed caught off guard by the question. _Fuck, I just had to open my big fat mouth…_

"Ignore dumbass here, mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Mihailo said as he was smirking at Nikolai. "Or maybe it was his Bulgarian genes that made him so dumb."

"Mom should have drown your ass at birth." Nikolai growled. "Because your Serbian genes have made you into an asshole."

"Even Erika could come up with better insults than that."

Nikolai was going to say something, but he was interrupted by a small chuckle next to him. He glanced over and noticed Cătălin was smiling at Mihailo and him.

"You two must be awfully close." the Romanian said. "It is adorable to see you two argue like this."

Nikolai blinked for a second. _What in the actual fuck? _"You have a weird definition of close and adorable." He said.

"Yeah, Nikolai and Mihailo always fight at home." Kateryna interjected. "Even though they are brother...well half brothers, they never seem to get along and they hate each other."

"But their tone tells a different story." Cătălin argued. "There is actually no ill intent in their voice so maybe they show their affection by insulting each other."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know that?" Mihailo asked.

"Well, for one, I think anyone would beat the shit out of someone who insulted their heritage or at least tried to. Second, your eyes, yes they held anger, but it didn't hold true malice." He explained. "Lastly, since you are 'half brothers,' most brothers wouldn't want to hurt the other."

Nikolai huffed and shook his head. Him care about the Serbian next to him? Like that would ever happen and if it did happen, than hell must be frozen over and pigs could fly. "Sorry, you are sadly mistaken if you could ever think that I would care for that asshole." He mumbled.

"I think you need to get your head checked, kid." Mihailo mumbled.

"You have no idea," Nikolai swore he heard Cătălin whisper. _Did he just say what I think he did? If so, what did he mean by that? _No, he had to just imagine it right now, because there was no way that kid just said that.

"Anyways...I feel kind of rude not introducing you to everyone." Matthew said after being silent through the whole thing. "The beautiful girl next to me is my girlfriend Kateryna Braginsky."

He rolled his eyes as he saw Kateryna blushed at Matthew's comment. He swore those two were such saps at times.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cătălin." Kateryna smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Cătălin reached out and shook her hand as Nikolai noticed he tilted his head to the side. "You have an accent...may I ask where you are from?"

"Well, I am from Ukraine, but I also used to live in Russia and Belarus when I was little before my parents and my siblings moved here about four years ago." Kateryna said. "You will actually get to see my mother since she is the Algebra teacher here."

"She is the nicest woman you will ever meet," Nikolai butted in. "Plus, she has a lot of self control to put up with all our shit."

Cătălin was looking at him in curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Bulgarian bastard and I live with Kateryna's family while our mother, who is a model, is traveling the world. She is paying for us to stay there while she is making a living." Mihailo explained. "Plus, there is a lot of fights that break out."

"The only fights that break out, Miha, is between you two." Kateryna pointed at both Nikolai and the Serbian.

"Let's not forget about your sister, Natalya, always tormenting your brother, Ivan." Nikolai said amused as he remembered how many times Ivan had to lock himself in his room just to get away from his sister due to her making him uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, she grew out of her whole wanting to marry big brother thing, Niko." Kateryna rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, she is dating Erika and she loves her to pieces."

"And I love her as well," Erika said from her table with a smile and Nikolai had to gag.

"Anyways, Niko and Miha, you should introduce yourselves as well." Matthew said.

"Right," Nikolai had completely forgotten to formally introduce himself to the new kid. His green eyes met Cătălin's red ones. He noticed that the Romanian was just sitting there quietly as he listened to the conversation between all of them and he seemed to be amused by it. "My name is Nikolai Dimitrov and the asshole next to me is Mihailo Vuković."

"I can introduce myself, asshole." Mihailo growled.

Nikolai was about to respond, but the voice next to him cut him off.

"I hope I can get to know you two better." Cătălin said. "You two seem really fun and I like you both."

Nikolai felt his face heat up for some strange reason, but he just shook his head at the new kid and smiled. "You sure are weird," He said.

Cătălin just shrugged as he smiled back at him. "You know there was a quote I once saw that was by Frank Zappa. I think that was his name…" He said. " Anyways, the quote went something like this, 'I never set out to be weird. It was always other people who called me weird.' Maybe, I am not weird...maybe I am just me trying to find out who I once was. So can I really be weird, if I have no clue what weird is or how to be weird? Besides, everyone has their own definition of what weird is so maybe we are all weird in a sense."

The room had gone quiet for a moment and Nikolai just stared at the Romanian for a moment before he started to laugh. "You are not wrong." He said with a smile. "I think I am going to like you."

The Romanian smiled back at him and looked like he was going to say something else to him, but then the school bell rang that ended the period. Nikolai stood up and placed his hand on Cătălin's shoulder. "See you around," He said.

He gathered up his things and left the classroom. It looked like today was actually going to be a great day and maybe a good school year after all.

**..::*..*::...::*..*::..**

**I am not happy with this chapter. I am not used to writing Bulgaria...actually, this is my first time writing him. I might come back and fixed this chapter later on. Also, I hope the exchange between Serbia and Bulgaria didn't offend anyone for that wasn't my intention.**

**Also, Cătălin dresses more in feminine clothes for a reason. You will find out later on why that reason is.**

**I couldn't resist mentioning Crobidoll, because I have wanted a doll from them so bad for a very long time. I was introduced to the dolls from the otome game, Nameless, a long time ago. Ever since then, I have always wanted one of their beautiful dolls, but I am too broke to by any of them. Maybe one day I will get one, but I just couldn't resist mentioning it in this story.**

**Next Chapter:**

**I know I promised Serbia's point of view in this chapter, but this chapter was becoming so long so we get to see his thoughts in the next chapter. ^^**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
